


Insecure

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some insecurities and Derek tries to soothe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr prompted insecure Stiles along with some cock worship. I've never written any kind of body worship before but I gave it my best shot.

Derek had just gotten the button undone on Stiles’ jeans when Stiles’ hands wrapped around Derek’s wrists, stopping him. “Something wrong?” Derek asked, looking up at Stiles.

"I-I’m just a little nervous," Stiles replied.

"We don’t have to," Derek said, pulling away from Stiles. "We really don’t have to."

"No, I want to," Stiles said. "I just-I don’t want you to be disappointed with what you see." His cheeks turned red and he looked down, away from Derek.

Derek gently raised Stiles’ chin. “Why would I be disappointed?” Stiles mumbled something. “Didn’t catch that,” Derek lied.

Stiles let out a soft sigh. “I’m not-I’m not as big as other guys. I don’t even really like changing in the locker room.”

Derek leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips. “I don’t care how big you are, Stiles. I’m not with you for your body you know.” Derek kissed him again. “It just happens to be a nice bonus.” Derek smiled and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, as the teen blushed.

"You don’t mean that."

"But I do mean it," Derek said. "You’re beautiful and I’m sure your cock is just as beautiful." He started to undo Stiles’ jeans again and this time, Stiles didn’t stop him.

Derek gave Stiles one more kiss before falling to his knees. He looked up at Stiles as he pulled the teens pants and boxers down, exposing his hard cock.

Stiles watched him, squirming just a little bit. Derek pressed a kiss to the head of Stiles’ cock. “For a human, I think you’ve got an amazing cock,” Derek said, smiling up at Stiles as he wrapped a hand around it and started to stroke. He ran his tongue around the head, licking at the precum. “So beautiful, Stiles. I can’t wait to have it inside me tonight.”

"R-really?" Stiles squeaked out, looking down at Derek in shock.

Derek nodded. “Of course I do. I want you to fuck me with your nice, thick cock. I think it’s going to feel so wonderful in me.” Derek pressed another kiss to the head as his hand quickened. “What do you think, Stiles? Would you like that?”

"Yes, yes I want that."

Derek smiled. “Then we should take this to the bed.”


End file.
